The Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is an architectural framework for delivering IP-based multimedia services. A wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may connect to an IMS through various access networks, including but not limited to networks based on technology such as Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS) Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMax), or Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) technology. Some procedures available through the use of IMS are the transfer, modification, replication and retrieval of media sessions between IMS-capable WTRUs in real-time. These procedures are known as Inter-User Equipment Transfer (IUT) or Inter-Device Transfer (IDT).
Media sessions may be shared by multiple devices that are part of a collaborative session. Within a collaborative session one device may be the controller of the session while other devices are controlees. Transfer of control from the controller to one of the controlees may occur. When session control is transferred, the new controller may not be aware of the entire collaborative session. Accordingly, it would be advantageous for information relating to the entire collaborative session be available prior to or at the time of transfer of control of a media session.